Ayato Sakamaki
|english = (anime)}} Ayato Sakamaki (逆巻 アヤト Sakamaki Ayato) is the third son (biologically the fifth) of the Sakamaki household. Ayato along with Laito and Kanato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Ayato is a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wears a black stud on his right ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. He wears it with blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. In MORE BLOOD, he wears a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath. Under the hoodie is a white shirt with a black V collar. He wears it with black pants. He also wears a chain necklace. His school uniform consists of the typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and an undone red tie around his neck and the right collar of the shirt. He dons black pants, the right leg rolled up to his knees, and a pair of red and black sneakers. Personality Known as the troublemaker of the household, Ayato is an attention seeker and loves mischief. He looks down on others and loves to bully and tease people. He refers to himself most of the time as "Ore-sama" ("translated as "Yours Truly") and he calls Yui 「チチナシ」("No breasts" in English). Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices; An example being the Iron Maiden , a device like this can be found in his room, which he uses instead of a bed (the spikes are removed). He is also the type who always brags about himself; sometimes commanding everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot (though only if it is his favorite food). Ayato stated that vampires need to drink blood to savor the taste. His favorite food is takoyaki and gets very angry if someone eats his food. Ayato uses vulgar language at times. Ayato would insult his mother (even after her death), as well as his father, and his brothers by telling them off and calling them names (always giving others nicknames) such as calling Kanato a hysteric and Reiji, "shichisan megane". He also tends to be arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best. And whenever things go his way, he does not act surprised. And when he wants to do so, he will make a prank on anybody. Ayato is very energetic and loves sports; basketball being his favorite. Ayato has stated that anything is fine as long as there's a goal to reach for and that sports is his strong point. Ayato has a hard time expressing his feelings and he tends to get quickly jealous of anything. Ayato tends to hide his true feelings with insulting words. He usually speaks ill about his deceased mother. History Ayato is the oldest triplet, with Laito being the youngest and Kanato being the middle. Even though the first to be born is Laito, the order of the triplets is determined by an old Japanese tradition where the last one to be born is considered the oldest, in a multiple birth, making him the third son. Ayato was the one to get the most attention of his mother. He was the one who endured the most of his mother's abuse towards him, at first not even trying to bother with the things Cordelia was doing to him. The most notable one was in the first game, where Ayato had a flashback of his own mother drowning him in the lake as a punishment and that he won't get up until she told him to. In the other games, Ayato was slapped by her for destroying a flower given to her by Karlheinz. Then in another, he built a sandcastle to show off to Cordelia, but she only destroys it and tells him that it was not worth showing it if it wasn't real. Even if Ayato got the attention, he was strictly being hurt by her as per her selfish wishes of making him the heir of the Sakamaki. Those things that she did to him led to him thinking of trying to kill her, thus fueling that hatred. Ayato has the strongest hate towards Cordelia out of his brothers and was the first to turn against her when he and his brothers grew up, and it lead to her death. Relationships 'Siblings' Ayato seemed to be close to Kanato and Laito when they were younger. The three were shown to get along together, as shown in a flashback in which a bat that Kanato just caught escaped. All three attempted to catch the bat together. Ayato's relationship with his brothers changes slowly due to their endless competition over the attention of their mother, which she was mostly refusing them equally. Still, Ayato sees himself as an older brother to Kanato and Laito and feels them far closer than his half brothers. Even though he would insult his triplet brothers easily, he can also show care for them sometimes. He is not too close with the rest of his siblings. ayoayo.PNG|Ayato with Teddy Cordelia Ayato has a very complicated relationship with his mother. As a child, he endured her mistreatment resulting to a growing resent. As an adult, he usually speaks ill. As an adult he played an important role in her murder. Karlheinz Ayato has always despised Karlheinz and usually calls him "rotten old fool". All that Ayato knows from his father is neglecting and the cruelty towards Cordelia that reflected towards him and his brothers. Richter Karlheinz's younger brother, Richter, is Ayato's, along with all the other Sakamaki brother's uncle. Ayato doesn't seem to have any positive feelings toward Richter. Richter is called an "old man" by Ayato. Ayato never really viewed Richter as a threat until the truth about his mother was revealed. Yui Komori At first Ayato's treatment towards Yui was more of "food and prey" and he's fond of teasing her, frequently calling her nicknames. He grew fond of her as time passed (this is shown throughout his route in the first game) and vows to protect her when Karlheinz attempts to take her. Yui always looks out for Ayato's wellbeing even though he has repeatedly harmed and threatened her claiming that she is not afraid of him. As a result, Ayato grew to have feelings for Yui, growing attached to her and even stating that he loves her. He has married her in almost all of the Diabolik Lovers games. Ruki Mukami He plays the antogonistic role in Ruki's MORE BLOOD route. Ayato was furious when Yui "left" him for the Mukami's. He tried to take her back when she was finally allowed to attend school, but Ruki intervened and told him to not lay a hand on Yui. In the Ecstacy story, Ayato manages to find the Mukami's whereabouts. He flies in one night and punches Ruki after he took Yui out of the dungeon for a brief moment. When Ayato was about to fly off with Yui, Ruki stopped him and told Ayato that he will let him take Yui back, but he wants to know if he's reclaiming her because he loves her. Hearing this, Ayato scoffs and responds saying that Yui's blood is the best prompting Ruki to order him to leave without her. He knocks Ruki out again and sets his mansion on fire before escaping with Yui. However, in the Brute and Manservant Endings, Ruki kills Ayato due to his jealousy towards the Sakamaki's (Brute) or in order to reclaim Yui for himself (Manservant). In the second season of the anime, Ruki allowed Ayato to reclaim Yui when he realized that he and his brothers were incapable of becoming "Adam". Though in the final episode of the anime's second season, they discuss an unlikely alliance to protect Yui from the Tsukinami's. In Ayato's MORE BLOOD route, Ayato considered Ruki a threat and got irritated every time he saw him with Yui. He also got annoyed when Ruki kept trying to persuade Yui to come to him instead. Ayato was also aware that Ruki had sucked Yui's blood behind his back which was used to taunt and provoke him. In his Ecstacy chapter, Ruki provoked him which caused Ayato to stab him in a fit of rage. In his Brute Ending, Ayato kills Ruki after catching him biting Yui to satisfy her masochistic desires (having had been told by Laito). Abilities By drinking Yui's blood, Ayato's abilities grow stronger. In general, as a vampire he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. Teleportation He appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. Flying During a full moon, he can fly. Swordsmanship He has swordsmanship talent, as seen when he fights with Richter. Other He can control and summon familiars. Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life-threatening even if not directly. Trivia *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 26.5cm. *He has claimed to know how to tie a tie, but ties the one on his school uniform in a different and unusual fashion. *His favorite takoyaki is the one which outside has to be crisp while the inside is really soft. *According to Character Interview, the first place he checks when looking at a girl are the breasts. *He isn't very good with studies in general. *He enjoys playing basketball. *In MORE BLOOD, he is rivals with Ruki who likes to taunt and provoke him when it comes to Yui. *In DARK FATE, Ayato forgives Cordelia for all the abuse she did on him, after knowing the truth behind her cruelty and her past. *His Japanese voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa, has his own collection of key chains of Ayato. *Ayato has a rabbit plush that was given to him by Karlheinz. He used to sleep with his rabbit when he was a kid. *Once Ayato hid from Cordelia in a closet so she couldn't find and tell him to study. He still uses a wardrobe as a place to hide. *When Yui first met Ayato, she commented that he is a handsome and attractive young man. *Ayato hates raw cuttlefish and calls them disgusting. *Although very energetic, he is also a narcassist and a sadist *He’s so good at dancing he actually impressed Kou and Ruki! *He doesn’t remember when/why he started liking Takoyaki *He has admitted he likes Takoyaki which have a piece of octopus inside BUT hates actual Octopuses *He knows how to rap! (in his official song) *"Arcedia" he raps some parts *Ayato once went all the way to the North Pole to search for Santa Clause *If he has to use another nickname besides ‘Chichinashi’ it would be ‘Chibimushi’ which means small bug.. since he thought that was cute *He would hide in a closet as a child in order to not be found by Cordelia.. to this day he still uses that Closet as a hiding spot *He once wore a dress and highheels since he had to dress up as Cinderella for a Halloween Party! *In a Official Rejet Poll he placed 4th place as “Rejet Character you shouldn’t introduce to your parents” *He once used Takoyaki sauce as a massage cream *He has admitted to liking Rock Music *He actually hold Teddy once! *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Orange Family. References * Also known as Yours Truly Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family